


Forgetting

by AshBlood13



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshBlood13/pseuds/AshBlood13
Summary: Adult period but before Boruto is born.Rock Lee has a wife but because of what happened during the times of war she no longer remembers anything dealing with the ninja arts.





	Forgetting

Rock Lee walks up to the home sized building it was a Sandy color with a purple sign above the door.  
He takes in a breath and opens the door and nods to the receptionist as he signs his name in the book sitting on the desk.  
"She has been excited all day." Kina says with a soft smile.  
Rock Lee nods and returns the small smile.  
He shifts the book and bouquet of flowers in his hands before walking through the house to the small yard out back.  
There she was the love of his life sitting in a white wicker chair another next to her was empty.   
He sat next to her and looked at her to just admire her. She had the most beautiful long  dark blue hair tied up in a neat bun with a butterfly clip tucked into it. Her soft baby blue eyes were looking out into nothing. Her dainty hands were folded on top her growing belly.   
He didn't want to break her of the peaceful state she was in but he only had half an hour to enjoy with her.  
" Hayami, it's me Rock Lee." He place a hand over her breaking her of her trance.  
She turned her head and looked at him and gave him the widest smile. "I've been waiting for you! I've been sad but it's bad for the baby and so I think of you when I'm sad. Doc says that it is healthy and I have people making sure that I eat enough and don't stress out too much." She turned to face him and held lightly onto his hands.  
"That is amazing! I brought you a few things. I have a book on butterflies and a bouquet of Iris your favorite flower."  
"Thank you sweetie." Her small hands grabbed them from her husband. "Tell me what you have been up to."  
Whenever people talk to her she does well watching them and listening. "Well Naruto and Hinata are going to have a child. So is most of our friends."  
"I'm so happy for them." She said and then her demeanor became serious "when our child is born I want you to raise it with love and I want you too have it visit me all the time but I want it to have a life so it can't be raise in here. I want it to know that it's mother loves it."  
"I will do whatever you wish." He whispered and place both of his hands on top of his wife's hands. "I love you"  
"I love you too."   
They sat in peace as Rock's time passed by but he loved these moments where he could just enjoy the time with his love.  
A nurse came out and Rock stood up and kissed his wife's head and left her still in her peaceful trance.  
"She seems to be getting better but it's little steps. She still doesn't remember the wars and the fights and her ninja training we don't think she ever will." The nurse tells him as they walk to the front desk.  
"She is safe and happy. I don't think I want her to remember." He could feel a tear slip down his face.   
"Most people don't and because of her second diagnosis she might end up forgetting everything else if she remembered the... other stuff."  
"I don't want her to forget about me or our friends or our child." Another tear.   
"I'm glad you brought that up. When we were doing her check up we can now tell you the gender of the child. Would you like to know what your child is going to be?"  
"I would love that!"  
They stop next to the front desk. "You are going to have a son"  
"I'm having a boy!" He repeated happily and smiled wide. "I'm am so happy! Thank you, for everything."  
The nurse nods and Rock leaves the building to tell his friends about the news.


End file.
